


You Thought Wrong

by DiamondBlade



Series: Thankful [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Skateboarding, acting opportunity, six flags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: Chase gets an offer to film a skateboarding documentary, but Riley suspects that it might be one of Sledge's schemes to get his Energem. While fact-checking everything, Kendall details her past relationship with Chase before she became head of the Dino Museum.





	You Thought Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of my Chase/Riley masterpiece. This takes a lot of twists and turns, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Chase was sitting outside on the balcony of his apartment. He liked how the cool November breezes felt against his face. Back in New Zealand, it would be springtime, and it would usually be raining. While Chase wasn’t too keen about the snow that came with being on this side of the Equator in November, that’s what they make Uber for. He was watching the last few leaves fall from the trees in the nearby park, when his phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number, but answered it anyway. “Hello?”

_“Yes, I’m looking for Chase Randall.”_

“Speaking, mate. How can I help you?”

_“Chase, my name is Guillermo Santamonica, and I’m working on a skateboarding documentary called ‘Kickflipping Out.’ I’ve heard about your skateboarding accomplishments in the past, and was wondering if you would like to take part in an interview session for the film, and possibly show off some sick tricks for us.”_

“Really?” Chase perked up. “That sounds awesome!”

_“We’re filming it at the old Six Flags amusement park just outside of Rancho Cucamonga next week. Would that be a problem?”_

“No, not at all! I’ll be there!”

_“Awesome! You’re allowed to bring some guests to the filming: Parents, siblings, significant other… We welcome everyone!”_

Chase, knowing that Thanksgiving was coming up, thought of the perfect vacation: Riley and his family could come and watch the filming. It would help to cement their relationship with his family, and possibly get Matt off his back. “Can I bring my significant other’s family? It’ll be Thanksgiving, and his family lives on a farm near Rancho Cucamonga. It’d be great if they could come, as well.”

_“Not a problem! I’ll send you an e-mail with the necessary paperwork: Your bio, who you’re bringing with you, insurance information, waivers –“_

“Wait. What do you mean, ‘waivers’?”

_“Oh, it’s just a formality. You’ll electronically sign everything, send it back, and we’ll see you next week! – Oh, what’s that, Sasha? Lunch is here? I’m starving! – Sorry about that, Chase. I’ve gotta run. Make sure you get those forms back ASAP! Will you need airfare to get here?”_

“Nah, mate. It’s only a couple of hours. We’ve driven it before. It’s not difficult.”

_“Even better! ¡Adíos!”_

Chase ended the call. “Wow, a skateboarding documentary… I’m going to be famous! – Wait, I’ve got to call Ry and let him know about this.” He scrolled through his contacts and clicked on Riley, calling him. “Ry?”

_“Oh, hey, Chase! What’s up?”_

“I’ve got some great news! I’m going to be featured in a documentary about skateboarding, and it’s shooting right by your old farm!”

~*~

“That’s great!” Riley was sitting in their Ranger Headquarters, doing his homework.

_“I thought that I’d bring you and your family to the filming. Y’know, help to further cement myself in their good graces.”_

Riley snickered. “I think Grandma Iola told everyone that you’re basically in the family. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

_“It’s not your Grandma that I’m worried about. It’s your brother.”_

“Matt? He’s harmless.”

_“I beg to differ. He delivered quite the ultimatum the last time we were down there.”_

“Pssh, he’s all bark and no bite. Considering the revolving door of girlfriends that I had coming through the farm, he never once actually went after any of them.” He paused. “Well, now, there were those odd nights when he’d, quote unquote, ‘go out for a while.’ I wonder if that’s why I never saw any of them again…”

_“That isn’t funny, Ry!”_

Riley laughed. “I’m joking! Anyway, I’m sure they’d love to go to watch your filming. Where is it?”

_“There’s an old Six Flags park—“_

“No way. You’re not going there.”

_“Why not?”_

“Dude, the place was wiped out by a tornado ten years ago. The remains of the rides that are there are dangerous. In fact, the place has been cordoned off for at least a year by an electrified fence. _That’s_ where your documentary is being filmed?”

_“So, it has atmosphere. That’s what you’re telling me?”_

“Chase, I really don’t think you should go. Something seems fishy about this whole thing. It could be a trap cooked up by Sledge and Poisandra to get your Energem.”

_“To do something this elaborate doesn’t seem like a plan of theirs. It’s not like when Wrench lured you to the pier to capture you – Hey…”_

“Oh, did a light bulb just go off in your head?”

_“I’m supposed to be getting some forms e-mailed to me in a bit. Can you look them over for me? I’m _ _parakiwi69@hotmail.com_ _, and my password is ‘hotshot,’ but the O’s are zeroes. Got it?”_

He snickered. “69…”

_“I’ve had it for years. Just check the forms for me and let me know if this is legit. Please?”_

“Chase, you know that I love you when you beg. You know that I’m going to check them, if for no other reason than my own sanity.”

_“That’s why I love you. – Oh, I’ve gotta run. Let me know how those forms turn out. Bye!”_

“Talk to you later,” Riley said, ending the call. He looked in Kendall’s direction. “Kendall, do you think I’m being paranoid?”

She set down her tool. “Not at all, Riley. I heard something about an old amusement park, Chase, and filming for something… What’s up?”

“Chase supposedly got invited to be in a skateboarding movie. The way he described it, it seems like it’s a trap, right in line with the one that got me captured a few months ago. I’m going to look over the forms that he’s got to fill out and send back, just to make sure that this isn’t a trap.”

“Riley,” Kendall spoke, removing her glasses, “you know that, logically, Sledge could take over a legitimate production facility. The forms would be 100% correct, and everything would check out. If it’s a trap, then the only way to actually find out about it is to visit the studio yourself. You mentioned that it’s filming at an old amusement park. Is it close?”

“It’s actually by my old farm. Chase invited me and the family to watch.”

“So, what’s the problem? You’re going to be there. The two of you _are_ Rangers, and we’re just a com-click away. I think you should go, but be on your guard. As long as the forms don’t look like something that Koda tried to piece together while trying to learn Microsoft Word, I think you’ll be fine.” At that moment, Riley’s computer beeped, indicating that Chase had new mail. “Is that the e-mail?” Riley nodded, clicking on it. He squinted as the form popped up. “Well?”

“It’s definitely an actual form. All of the caveats are present, and it has all of the signatures of being legitimate.” He sighed. “Sometimes, I hate over thinking things. Instead of being happy for Chase getting an opportunity to film a movie, my mind immediately jumped to it being a trap. Is there something wrong with me, like I don’t know how to have fun?”

Kendall shook her head. “Not at all. You’re just erring on the side of caution. It tells me that you really care about Chase, and don’t want anything bad to happen. It’s a side effect of being in love.” She sighed at the mention of Chase and love in the same sentence.

Riley picked up on that. “Wait… You sighed when you talked about Chase and love.” He played back the previous encounters in his mind – Chase bugging out about Kendall telling him that he should have matured, karaoke night and the outfit that he picked out for her – and put the pieces together. “You and Chase used to be an item!”

Kendall hesitated. “I, um, have to go… Build a new Charger!” She ran toward her workstation.

“Hold it right there.” Riley approached her. “Chase has slept his way around this entire city. I understand that much. That’s not why I’m surprised by it. I’m surprised by the fact that it’s _you_. You seem so… Not in Chase’s league.”

“Well, I wasn’t _always_ the scientist that you see before you. You see, a few years ago, I was fresh out of College, and ready to take on the world. I’d applied for a job here at the Museum, but the only thing that they had available was in the sanitation office.” She saw Riley look at her oddly. “Yes, I was a janitor. Anyway, that’s how I met Chase. He won me over with his charm, and we would casually hook up here and there: Lunch breaks, regular breaks, before and after shifts, snow days, overnights…” She snickered. “Come to think of it, I wouldn’t call that ‘casually.’ It was more like, ‘routinely.’ The sex was amazing, too.” She sighed, drifting off for a moment. She shook her head and resumed her story. “Anyway, one day, I was walking through the park, when I caught a glimpse of something unusual. I made my way over to it, and was surprised at what I saw. Do you want to know what that something was?” Riley nodded. “That something… Was Keeper. I, of course, panicked at the sight of him. When I tried to run away, I bumped square into Fury. He muttered something about the Energems and wanting Keeper dead to get them. Well, I wasn’t having that. Youthful me fought Fury, woman-on-alien, and drove him off. Keeper saw that act of bravery and told me about the Energems, and how he was trying to track them down now. Working in the museum, I had access to the equipment that they had. However, being a janitor, I couldn’t actually get to it. Keeper worked his magic, and I was promoted into a managerial position. This promotion, however, meant that I had to mature _very_ quickly. Chase wasn’t having any of that, so we broke it off. He went on his way – actually, he quit to go and work for Moana – and I smuggled some of the museum equipment to the basement, which became this Ranger headquarters. I thought that Chase was out of my hair. A few months went by without hearing from him. One day, out of the blue, Keeper picked up on the Black Energem being activated. We triangulated it to a shop by the Boardwalk, which turned out to be Moana’s. I went down to ask her about any strange crystals, and she came clean about it without hesitation, but didn’t mention _who_ she gave it to. When Chase skated up to the door, I heard his voice, and it was like being reminded of something terrible.”

“Hold on. From everything you described, it sounds like you and Chase had quite the romance. Suddenly, his voice is giving you nightmarish flashbacks? That’s highly illogical.”

“I didn’t get into the few girls he slept with while we were dating. I figured that you’d probably know that I wasn’t the only one on his plate, so to speak.”

“Ah, of course. Proceed.”

“So, Chase comes rolling in, and I see a crystal around his neck. As it turns out, Moana had given him the Energem. Here I was, saddled with working with Chase – my ex-boyfriend – on a very close basis. It took a lot of work to overcome that, especially since he always had a new girlfriend that he’d try to bring in here when he thought I wasn’t going to notice.”

“Wow…” Riley was dumbfounded by the story. “God, that’s got to be rough, working with your ex, especially with something like the fate of mankind hanging in the balance.”

Kendall nodded. “Definitely. It took a LOT to get over it. Of course, once we found Koda, Chase seemed to not be as irritating. I can’t figure out why, but I almost never saw him unless we were looking for more Energems.”

“Oh, would you look at the time! I’ve got to get going. If nothing happens between now and when we leave, I hope you have a good Thanksgiving. Wish me luck: A week with Chase and my family on a movie set. I can’t even wrap my head around that concept.”

“Be careful out there, but still have fun.” Kendall smiled. “Have a good time! “ Riley left the Headquarters. She turned her attention back toward the Chargers that she was working on, sighing. “I can’t believe that it took _Riley_ to finally tame Chase.” She shook her head and smiled, thinking back to the past. “Oh, Chase, we did have some good times back then…” Suddenly, an empty Charger that she was working on shot out of the device and ricocheted around the room before landing in a distant corner over by Koda’s quarters. “Whoops!” She shook her head. “Don’t fall back into the trap, Kendall. Stay focused!”

~*~

Riley pedaled his bike through the streets, heading toward his apartment. He came to a stop at an intersection, and decided to give Chase a call. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. “Chase?”

_“Oh, hey, Ry! What’s up?”_

“Know those forms that you got? They’re definitely the real deal. You should fill them out and send them back ASAP.”

_“Fantastic! Thanks, love!”_ He ended the call.

Riley looked at his phone. “Chase? Guess he couldn’t wait.” He put his phone away and pedaled on.

~*~

Later that day, Constance was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book, fantasizing about what was going on. She was snapped back into reality when Rubik ran into the room and jumped onto her lap. “No, Mister Beige, I’m having my period! – Oh, it’s you, Rubik.” She pet him on the head, rustling his fur. “Why are you so hyper?” She looked toward the doorway and saw Matt standing there, holding his phone. “What?”

“’Sixty Shades of Beige’? Really, Mom?” Matt shook his head, then returned to the call. “No, Riley, Mom’s just reading her trash, again. – What? Yeah, it’s that one.”

Rubik jumped down as Constance stood up. She ran to Matt, snatching the phone out of his hand. “Give me that!”

“Sure thing, Ms. Irons!” Matt exclaimed, stifling his laughter. He turned and walked toward the back door with Rubik in tow.

“I’ll deal with you later!” She continued the call. “Riley! How are you?”

_“Apparently, I’m not as good as you. How’s your smut?”_

“Much better than your father.”

_“Uck! Mom!”_

“Did I gross you out? Good.”

_“Agh! I need to dunk my head in bleach to burn that image out of there! Argh!”_

“Why did you call, dear?”

_“Oh, right. Chase and I are coming down on Sunday to spend Thanksgiving on the farm. He’s also filming a documentary over at the old abandoned Six Flags park, and we’re invited to come and watch! Isn’t that awesome?”_

“I don’t know, Ry. I mean, Matt has a phobia of amusement parks. Not only that, but Grandma’s deathly afraid of clowns. I don’t think we can come.”

_“First of all, Grandma’s fear is CLONES, not clowns. Second, the park is abandoned. Matt will be fine. They’re going to start on Monday morning, so we should be there on Sunday evening, in time for dinner.”_

“So, you’re just inviting yourself over for dinner? What makes you think I’m cooking anything?”

_“How many plastic-ware containers have you filled with the stew you made today?”_

“Seventeen.” She looked around at the stacks of containers, filled with stew. “Wait a minute. How did you know that I made stew?”

_“You always make stew on the 20th of the month.”_

“I do not.”

_“When did you last make stew?”_

“It’s been 31 days.”

_“So, October 20th?”_

She looked at the calendar and counted back. “Okay, you got me. Am I really that predictable?”

_“Yes. So, are we on for going to see Chase film on Monday?”_

“What do you think?”

_“I think you’ll do whatever it takes to make your youngest son happy. We’ll call when we’re on our way.”_

“See you on Sunday, dear.” She ended the call, and then looked at the book on the table. “Now, Mister Beige, where were we?” She walked back to the table and sat down, picking her book up and resuming reading it.

~*~

The next afternoon, Chase skated up to Moana’s shop, hopped off of his skateboard, picked it up, and walked in. He set it down on the counter, then took off his helmet, shaking out his hair. “Moana?” He called, looking around for the shopkeeper. “Moana?”

“Yes?” She said, springing up from behind the counter when Chase wasn’t looking. He shrieked and jumped, turning around to see her smiling face. “What brings you here, Chase?”

“I want you to look over these forms for me, just to make sure I’m not getting myself into anything particularly dangerous,” he replied, pulling the stack of printouts from his backpack and setting them down. “I had Riley look them over, and he said that they’re fine, but I want to be sure I’m not getting myself into trouble.”

She pulled out her glasses from her shirt pocket and put them on. Picking up the papers, she started to look through them. “You’re filming a skateboarding documentary?” Chase nodded. “That’s incredible! I always knew you were destined for greatness! – Oh, wait, what’s this?”

“Hm?”

“It says that they’re filming at the old Six Flags park.” She took off her glasses and set them on the counter, sighing.

“What’s wrong with Six Flags?”

“It’s just…” She sighed again, turning away from Chase, who moved around to stay within her range of vision. “I just…”

“What’s up with the old Six Flags?!” Chase asked, getting loud.

“There are reports that spirits wander the park at night.”

He looked at her, confused. “Spirits? Like… Ghosts?”

“Aye! You’re going to be there, and I’m stuck here. If I could go and find one of these ghosts, I could report my findings to the Committee, and I’ll finally have one to my name!”

“That’s ridiculous,” Chase scoffed. “Everyone knows that there are no such things as ghosts.”

“Says the Power Ranger,” Moana commented, looking at him with a shifty expression.

“We fight monsters, not ghosts.”

“Ghosts, monsters… What’s the difference?”

“I, um… Well… Riley could lay out the precise differences between the two with his technical mumbo-jumbo.”

“Ohh… I get it now.”

Chase was confused. “What?”

“You and Riley. That’s why you don’t want me to come.”

“What? That’s crazy! You’re one of my trusted friends. Of course, I want you to come along. It’s just that I already sent these papers back to the production facility, and I already listed my guests. You wouldn’t have the proper clearance to come onto the set.”

“I see.” She walked over to an old rotary phone on the counter and dialed the number of the production office, which she got off of Chase’s papers. “Hello? Is this Mister Santamaria? – Oh, I’m sorry, Mister Santamonica. My name is Moana Bixby, and I’m Chase Randall’s aunt. – Yes, Chase is very excited to film the movie. In his excitement, he forgot to include me on his guest list. I just – Oh, I can come onto the lot and watch? – VIP access? Why, Mister Santamonica, you’re so generous! – I can come to the Wrap Party, too? Are you trying to pick me up? – No, it’s working just fine. – How old am I? Old enough to know better. – Good! I’ll see you on set with Chase on Monday!” She set the phone down and looked at Chase, who was bewildered by what just transpired. “That’s how it’s done.” She smiled.

“That’s why I love you, Moana!”


End file.
